La plus belle soirée de ma vie
by story-world french
Summary: One-shot sur un sujet de rédaction dans le film Diabolo Menthe : Vous imaginez une fête dans un château au Moyen-Âge. Tentative d'écriture avec des personnages originaux. Une jeune fille fête ses 16 ans à Buckingham Palace, une soirée qu'elle n'oubliera pas de sitôt.
1. Chapitre 1

"Et voilà mon ange. Une vraie princesse."

Maria venait tout juste de terminer de transformer ma chevelure en œuvre d'art. Je pouvais sentir ses petits yeux noirs bordés de sa frange chocolatée guetter la moindre petite imperfection. Enfin je pouvais voir ce chef d'œuvre qu'elle m'a caché pendant près d'une demie-heure. Elle a même mis un tissu devant le miroir de ma coiffeuse pour en faire son propre cadeau. Cette soirée n'en est pas une comme les autres, c'est celle de mon seizième anniversaire. Je suis désormais en âge de me marier, même si pour être honnête ce projet n'a jamais effleuré les pensées d'une jeune fille aussi créative que moi. Alors que d'autres de mon rang se préoccupent de leurs apparences ou si la couleur de leurs ongles épousera parfaitement celle de leurs bagues, ma seule passion se compose de ses merveilles littéraires qu'ont écrit les grands artistes que sont Victor Hugo ou Gaston Leroux en donnant vie à des personnages bien plus humains qu'ils ne le sont en apparence, de dessins colorés et de calligraphie. Je sais qu'une jeune fille est d'habitude amoureuse de ce qui peut améliorer son apparence, si belle soit elle tant qu'elle peut encore en rajouter, mais j'ai un autre amour dans le sang. Ma grand-mère aussi ne pouvait s'en passer. L'imagination et l'art ont tant à me faire découvrir. Mais il m'arrive aussi d'être normale. Chaque année a lieu une fête pour célébrer cette année où ma mère a donné la vie à son unique œuvre d'art. C'est de la seule façon dont les gens arrivent à me décrire. Avec ma cascade de long cheveux ondulés rouge bordeaux, mon teint d'ivoire et mes yeux rubis, quiconque croisant ma route me prendrait pour une déesse. Ma modestie ne cesse de corriger cette erreur qui me fait horreur. Maria a de quoi être fière de l'éducation qu'elle m'a donnée. Ces mots ne m'ont jamais quitté depuis le début de mon existence. "L'orgueil est la chose la plus horrible qui existe en ce monde. Ne plonge jamais dans ses tréfonds." Une promesse que je n'ai jamais écorchée. Un ange gardien me connaissant bien mieux que moi-même semble avoir voulu me récompenser de ma bonne conduite. Depuis un an, il ne cesse de me combler de cadeaux. Entre vêtements et bijoux de luxe, matériel de calligraphie et d'art, livres, moi qui préfère la simplicité au luxe, mon cœur m'ordonne de les garder et m'en servir. Cela me ferait mal de le faire souffrir à cause de mon égoïsme. En guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, il m'a envoyé un énorme paquet. Une magnifique robe de bal rouge framboise. Sur toute la jupe de superbes froufrous en voile couverts de paillettes microscopiques, pas comme ceux des filles de joie. Le bustier en forme de cœur était aussi recouvert de ces minuscules joyaux. Deux manches horizontales de la même matière que la jupe. Un énorme nœud en soie affinait ma taille. J'ai cru en mourir, jamais je n'avais vu pareille tenue royal. Deux superbes escarpins rubis avec cette pierre précieuse sur le bout de la chaussure et plusieurs autres petites ici et là. Même les bijoux semblent avoir été faits rien que pour faire ressortir ma couleur fétiche. Une belle paire de pendants parés de ce même joyau et de diamants, une parure semblable, une tiare recouverte des mêmes pierres, deux bracelets manchettes de rubis navette et poire ponctués de diamants ronds à porter sur une paire de gants blancs longs jusqu'aux coudes, un masque en dentelle ciselée orné d'un ruban blanc et une bague d'or jaune surmontée du joyau de la passion. Le maquillage avait même été prévu. Un fard à paupières rouge, un rouge à lèvres cerise, de la poudre rosée, du mascara noir et du eye-liner noir. Aucun mot ne serait assez fort pour exprimer ma gratitude. Cette idée a dû le piquer à vif, tout cela était accompagné d'une invitation à un bal masqué donné par son altesse le prince d'Angleterre qui y participera également. J'étais surprise, c'est bien la première fois qu'il se joint à un événement, lui qui tenait à ne pas se faire connaître. Une lettre bien cachetée m'informait également de la présence de mon admirateur. Pour le reconnaître, je verrai une rose blanche à son costume. J'étais aux anges, je le remercierai ce soir. Il enverrait même un carrosse m'amener en temps voulu. A la fin de sa lettre, un dessin avait aidé Maria à faire ma coiffure. C'était maintenant l'heure de me voir dans ce costume royal. Je me levai en repoussant mon tabouret. En m'arrêtant devant le miroir qui ornait ma chambre, j'eus le plus grand mal à me reconnaître. Une tresse faisait le tour de ma tête et mes longueurs était entremêlées sur le côté. C'était le reflet d'une autre. Jamais je n'avais porté une tenue aussi magnifique. D'habitude je me contentais d'une robe en dentelle ou en mousseline. Maria se précipita derrière moi pour me rattraper en cas de malaise, ce qui me fit échapper un éclat de rire.

"- Ce n'est pas la peine Maria, tout cela est juste nouveau pour moi.

\- Mon ange, je n'ai rien pour te décrire. Enfin tu vas rencontrer ton prétendant

\- Ce n'est pas mon prétendant, dis-je les joues en feu. C'est mon ange-gardien.

\- Un homme pareil ne peut être un ange, mais un être amoureux cherchant à obtenir ta main.

\- Si tel est son souhait, je n'ai aucune raison de le fuir. Mais si j'avais été imprudente ? Si c'était en faite un monstre cherchant à m'acheter pour mieux me trahir ensuite ?

\- Allons tu ne vas pas douter tout juste avant le bal de tes 16 ans.

\- Tu as raison, il est trop tard pour reculer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir.

\- Alors ne bouge pas, je vais chercher ta mère."

Ma mère, elle avait un peu apporté une partie d'elle en me créant. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant considérés comme une malédiction n'avaient jamais réussi à éloigner mon père d'elle. Au contraire, cette couleur les a rapproché. Ils n'ont jamais regretté, ni même les accusations de sorcellerie de tous ces fanatiques ne sont parvenus à les faire changer d'avis. En revanche, ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que des saphirs. Les pierres précieuses à la place des yeux sont une tradition génétique dans ma famille. La porte s'ouvrit et elle entra, toujours aussi pimpante malgré sa robe de deuil. Elle resta quelques secondes, figée dans l'encadrement de l'entrée. Mon sourire la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle s'approcha et me serra dans ses bras.

"- Oh Rebecca, tu es devenue une vraie lady. Ton père aurait été fier de toi.

\- Merci maman.

\- Je te souhaite de trouver l'homme de ta vie ce soir. Comme j'ai eu cette chance. Mais sache que peu importe son rang, tu auras toujours notre soutien. Allez va saluer ta sœur, le carrosse est arrivé."

Mon père, c'est la première fois qu'elle en parlait au conditionnel. Elle n'a jamais supporté utilisé un temps autre que le présent pour parler de lui, comme s'il reviendrait un jour. Une maladie lui a coûté la vie il y a quelque mois maintenant. Ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux chocolatés apportaient toujours la chaleur que le foyer avait besoin. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il ne nous manque à toutes. Je demanderai au cocher à faire un détour par le cimetière. J'embrassai ma mère et me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon aînée de quatre ans, mon invitation à la main. La fin de l'hiver ne l'a pas épargnée, voilà plus d'un mois que la grippe l'a clouée au lit. Son état s'est considérablement amélioré depuis une semaine. Nous pouvons désormais entrer dans sa chambre sans risque de contagion mais elle est toujours en convalescence. Elle aurait tant voulu m'accompagner. Arrivée devant sa chambre, je toquai du poing. Sa voix m'invita à entrer. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur et la découvris confortablement installée dans son rocking-chair au coin du feu, un livre à la main. Elle le posa ouvert sur sa table de nuit et vint me prendre dans ses bras. A chaque fois, c'était comme si mon père était avec nous. Il faut dire qu'elle avait tout pris de sa personne, ses traits, ses yeux, ses cheveux et même sa personnalité douce, chaleureuse, dure mais juste. Tout le monde qui l'avait connu disait que Mathilda était notre père en femme.

"- Tu es magnifique petite sœur. Ton ange-gardien ne va pas en revenir. N'oublie surtout pas notre promesse.

\- C'est vrai, crois de bois, crois de fer, je te raconterai tout dans les moindres détails. Pinky promise."

Elle tendit son petit doigt et le serra contre le mien. Chaque fois que l'une ne pouvait revenir sur quelque chose, nous faisions toujours ce geste. Elle m'embrassa sur le front et me laissa filer. Je descendis l'escalier en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur ma robe. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre temporairement l'usage d'une jambe ni de souiller ma tenue. Sur le porche, un élégant homme brun et moustachu aux yeux verts attendait posté à côté d'un carrosse sculpté dans de l'ébène et décoré à la feuille d'or. Deux chevaux blancs étaient attelés. Il s'inclina en ôtant son haut de forme feutre et me fit un baise-main qui me fit glousser. Il se releva et remit son chapeau.

"- Bien le bonsoir gente dame. Vous êtes bien ravissante. Je suis Oscar, je suis là pour vous servir. Dictez-moi ce que votre cœur désire, j'y répondrai sans hésitation. Ordre de mon maître, dit-il avec un brin d'excentricité.

\- J'aimerai justement vous demander un service, répondis-je en hésitant un peu. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît passer par le cimetière ?

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres. Un membre de votre famille à saluer ?

\- Oui mon père, il est décédé récemment de la tuberculose. Paix à son âme, c'était un grand homme.

\- Que son âme vous accompagne en cette soirée."

Il ouvrit la porte et m'offrit sa main. Mon pied se posa sur le marche pied et je m'engouffrai dans la caisse. Je passai une main sur ma robe en faisant attention de ne pas l'user en m'asseyant. Oscar se hissa sur le coche et s'installa. Son fouet claqua et les chevaux avancèrent. Je profitai du voyage pour admirer Londres de nuit. Mes yeux ne se laissaient jamais de ces lumières étincelantes. Le carrosse s'arrêta, Oscar descendit et m'aida à sortir.

"- Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut gente dame.

\- Merci Oscar mais je ne serai pas longue. Je n'aime pas faire attendre les gens, surtout s'ils sont aussi charmants que votre maître."

J'ouvris la grille et prit le chemin du caveau familial. Le chemin était toujours entretenu, je n'avais aucune crainte à salir ma belle robe. J'atteignis enfin la dernière demeure de mon père, mains croisées devant moi. L'une se détacha de l'autre pour faire le signe de la croix.

"Bonjour papa c'est moi Rebecca. Je voulais venir te dire bonsoir avant d'aller au bal masqué. Enfin je vais pouvoir rencontrer mon ange-gardien. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me qualifier d'amoureuse, après tout je n'ai jamais vu son visage. Tu m'aurais dit d'être prudente, il ne faut jamais se fier aux inconnus, surtout ceux que l'on a jamais vu de sa vie. Pourtant, quelque chose ne cesse de me répéter au fond de moi que je n'ai aucune crainte à me faire. Comme si au contraire, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours. Je te laisse te reposer à présent. Souhaite-moi bonne chance."

Je tournai les talons et repris le même chemin en sens inverse. Oscar donnait à chacun de ses chevaux une carotte quand je revins.

"- Oh vous voilà. Prête ?

\- Prête."

Je repris cette même main avec laquelle il m'aida à me hisser dans la caisse et repris ma place. Oscar se remit à la sienne et la route reprit. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, il ne va plus tarder à exploser. Puis soudain, un visage que je n'avais plus vu depuis six longues années envahit mon esprit. Louis, mon ami d'enfance, mon "époux spirituel" comme il s'était nommé. C'était il y a dix ans. Je me promenais dans le parc avec mon père, quand un petit garçon en pantalon et chemise courait comme poursuivi sans regarder devant lui. Il m'a fait tomber à la renverse en fonçant sur moi. Il s'est immédiatement relevé en me priant d'accepter son pardon. Je l'avais trouvé très amusant mais surtout très adorable avec ses cheveux issus d'une fusion du doré et du chocolat en bataille par le choc et ses grands yeux noisettes. Il supplia mon père de l'aider à se cacher. Il avait fui son grand-frère qui lui bourrait le crâne avec ses incessantes leçons et morales qui l'endormaient. Nous prenant tous les deux par la main, papa nous a entraînés dans une partie boisée à l'abri des regards. C'est ainsi que nous avons fait connaissance. Ses parents aristocrates lui donnaient une éducation très ennuyeuse d'après ses dires. Mais cet enfant rêvant d'être issu d'une famille modeste pour s'amuser se sauvait sans cesse et son cadet devait le rappeler à l'ordre. Je lui ai alors expliqué que ses parents ne tenaient absolument pas à lui gâcher la vie. Au contraire ils tenaient à ce qu'il est la meilleure éducation qu'il pouvait avoir parce qu'ils l'aiment et ne veulent que son bien. Il m'a alors fait la promesse d'obéir à ses parents et ne plus jamais s'enfuir. Mon père pensant m'avoir trouvé un ami avec qui passer du temps lui avait donné alors notre adresse. Il nous a remerciés et s'est sauvé en courant. A peine une semaine plus tard, le même garçon était à notre porte. Ses parents, fiers qu'il décide enfin à bien se comporter, lui avaient donné l'occasion de voir sa nouvelle amie autant qu'il le voudrait à condition de bien travailler. Il ne trahit jamais la promesse qu'il m'avait faite. Pendant ces quatre années, nous étions incroyablement proches. Comme un frère et une sœur, et bien plus encore. Quatre ans plus tard, ces parents l'ont envoyé dans un collège pour garçons afin de perfectionner son éducation. Il m'a proposé alors de nous marier à notre façon pour ainsi être toujours liés. Nous avons fait notre petite cérémonie dans mon jardin. Je portais une robe blanche mousseline et une couronne de marguerites qui ne tenait pas très bien mais je la trouvais très jolie. En guise de bagues, Mathilda m'avait donné deux anneaux d'or. Ils étaient trop grands pour que nous les portions. Alors nous avons mis chacun le nôtre dans une petite boite à bijoux qu'elle nous avait aussi donné. Nous les avons échangé pour que l'un ait celle de l'autre. Chacun avait ainsi une part de l'autre. Je ne l'ai pas encore revu mais il m'a promis de me retrouver quand je serai en âge de me marier. Pour la première fois, l'idée qu'il soit mon ange gardien me traversa l'esprit. Buckingham Palace entra dans mon champ de vision et me sortit de ma rêverie, brillant de mille feux. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que mon seizième anniversaire allait se passer dans un château. Oscar s'engagea derrière la file d'autres carrosses passant les lourdes grilles. Il stoppa ses chevaux et descendit me redonner la main à la descente. Je pris une profonde inspiration, les mains jointes. Plus moyen de revenir en arrière. Ce soir est un grand soir.

"- Nerveuse ?

\- Très, j'espère que mes rêves ne m'ont jamais menti.

\- Ne doutez-pas et suivez ce que vous dictes votre cœur."


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Sources : RDV sur Wattpad au chapitre source de l'histoire**_

Je gardai ces mots imprimés dans ma tête et m'avançai dans l'allée au milieu des nombreux invités. Je cherchai déjà une rose blanche du regard. Rien pour l'instant. Les portes du palais s'ouvrirent. Deux gardes se postèrent de chaque côté et firent entrer les invités en prenant leur invitation. Je donnai la mienne et m'avançai vers la salle de bal. Sur mon passage, tous les regards se tournaient vers moi. Des chuchotements parvinrent à mes oreilles. Tous les jeunes hommes m'adressèrent des sourires et des regards remplis de désir. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je pressai le pas. C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que j'étais aussi mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas d'habitude être le centre de l'attention. La salle arriva en vue, des couples dansaient déjà. Si tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, je n'ai absolument pas envie de me réveiller. De nombreuses personnes me firent mille compliments sur ma beauté. J'appris également de leur part que ce bal avait été organisé par le prince pour choisir sa future reine. Les monarques avaient approuvé son projet. Il faut dire qu'ils se montrent très tolérants avec leur fils. A minuit, quand les masques tomberont, il annoncera le nom de celle-ci à la salle entière. Ils me souhaitèrent bonne chance, pensant que ma beauté le fera tomber à genoux. Je fus tenté plus d'une fois de leur répondre que je ne pouvais trahir Louis. Je refoulai cette idée au fond de mon esprit. J'ai 16 ans, ce n'est pas le moment de me comporter comme une enfant. Je m'éloignai d'eux et scruta la salle du regard, toujours pas de rose blanche en vue. Soudain une main se saisit de la mienne, me faisant sursauter. Un jeune homme fort charmant aux cheveux de corbeau et aux yeux émeraudes derrière un masque rouge me fit un baise-main. Son regard m'indiquait clairement qu'il ne contait pas repartir seul, et encore moins obtenir de moi qu'une simple danse.

"- Bien le bonsoir gente dame. M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

\- Merci monsieur mais je ne puis accepter. J'attends quelqu'un d'autre. Veuillez m'excuser."

Alors que ma main glissa hors de la sienne et que je m'éloignai de lui, la sienne se referma violemment sur mon poignet. La douleur me traversa le bras.

"- Pas si vite petite bourgeoise. Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde fond sur ton beau visage que tu crois pouvoir tout te permettre. Que tu le veuilles ou non tu vas danser avec moi.

\- Si vous vous êtes senti insulté par mon refus m'en voyez-vous désolée. Si vous prenez la mouche alors que je décline votre invitation sans la moindre impolitesse ce n'est pas mon affaire. Veuillez lâcher mon poignet je vous pris.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais laisser passer cet affront.

\- Et vous ne croyez pas obtenir une danse de cette jeune femme avec un tel manque de respect, lança une voix forte derrière lui !"

En levant les yeux vers mon sauveur, je retins un cri de joie. Une rose blanche accrochée à la veste de son costume bleu marine en velours couvert de broderie dorée, c'est bien mon ange-gardien. Cela ne fut pas au goût de mon bourreau qui s'approcha, menaçant le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisettes cachant son visage derrière un masque noir qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce. Attendez des cheveux châtains et des yeux noisettes ? Non cela ne peut être qu'une coïncidence, enfin je crois.

"- De quoi je me mêle monsieur je m'incruste ? J'étais là avant pour cette dame alors va-t-en trouver une autre.

\- Et vous monsieur je ne comprends pas le non, je vous conseille de respecter le choix de cette jeune femme. Sachez qu'en tant qu'ami proche de sa majesté le prince Henri, il me suffit d'alerter le garde qui se trouve à moins de dix mètres de nous pour lui demander de chasser un malotru en train d'agresser une invitée et de prendre un ami du prince de haut, en l'occurrence vous. Alors relâchez-là immédiatement, ma patience a des limites monsieur."

L'homme blêmit et passa son chemin en me fusillant du regard. Espérons qu'il me laissera en paix le reste de la soirée, je ne suis pas venue pour me frotter à ce genre de personnes. Mon ange-gardien m'adressa un sourire pour me rassurer. Il s'inclina et me prit la main pour la baiser. Son regard de feu croisa le mien et une curieuse impression m'envahit, comme si j'avais déjà vécu ce sentiment. Je restai bouche bée face à sa beauté, je n'avais jamais vu un si bel homme. Il se redressa sans lâcher ma main.

"- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? Sauf si l'envie ne vous prend plus, ce que je comprendrai après ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Volontiers."

Il me gratifia d'un charmant sourire et me mena au milieu des autres couples. Sa main libre se posa sur ma taille et la mienne sur son épaule. Notre danse commença. Je pouvais sentir ma robe prendre vie au fil de mes mouvements. Nous dansons dans un tourbillon de voiles et de paillettes. Au lieu d'être embarrassée comme je l'avais imaginé, j'étais étrangement à l'aise auprès de ce jeune homme. Qui es-tu mon ange-gardien ? Où ai-je déjà vu ce regard lisant à travers mon âme comme on lit un livre ?

"- Je suis heureux que vous portez cette robe Rebecca. Je savais qu'elle vous irait comme un gant. Vous voir aussi magnifique me comble de bonheur.

\- Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ma gratitude monsieur. Depuis un an c'est vous qui me comblez de bonheur. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais attendre minuit avant de voir enfin votre visage qui reste un mystère à mes yeux.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous aurez besoin d'attendre."

Alors que je me demandais ce qu'il entendait par là, son visage afficha un sourire que je connaissais très bien. Exactement le même que ce jour il y a six ans. Comment peut-il connaître ce sourire ? A moins que ce soit lui.

"- Louis ?

\- Je savais que tu n'avais pas besoin de voir mon visage pour me reconnaître Rebecca.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Il y a un an mes études ce sont terminées par ma rigueur de travail. J'avais tenu ma promesse faîte à mes parents, il ne me restait plus que la tienne. Mais je ne suis plus le garçon simple que tu as connu. Je ne voulais pas me présenter à ta porte comme un idiot.

\- Tu n'es pas un idiot enfin ! Je t'aurais accueilli à bras ouverts.

\- En revanche tu es toujours aussi simpliste. Je savais que tu l'aurais fait mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai décidé de me racheter de ces six ans passés l'un sans l'autre. Je me suis mis à t'envoyer tout ce que tu adorais et ce qui t'irait comme un gant à mes yeux. Je t'ai toujours vu comme une reine tu sais, couverte de bijoux et de superbes robes.

\- J'ai toujours pensé à toi tu sais. J'ai toujours ton alliance dans ma chambre.

\- Moi aussi, mon épouse spirituelle."

Toute la soirée se passa ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, l'un contre l'autre. Je n'en revenais pas que mon "époux spirituel" avait autant embelli. Je ne pouvais rêver plus beau cadeau pour mes 16 ans. Il sera parfait quand il ôtera son masque et me montrera à nouveau son visage après si longtemps.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, je ne vis pas le temps passer tant j'étais au sommet de la joie. Puis minuit sonna, notre danse cessa. Alors que je levais mes mains pour enlever mon masque, Louis les arrêta. Je souris en comprenant qu'il voulait que nous le fassions à l'autre comme quand nous avions échangé nos alliances. Chacun prit le ruban du masque opposé, tira dessus et prit le masque. Là son cadeau d'anniversaire était parfait. Il me prit alors la taille et m'entraîna vers la porte de la salle. Tous les regards se tournaient vers nous, faisant disparaître mon sourire. Un autre sentiment m'envahit pour la première fois, celui de la trahison. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrir. Il m'arrêta et se tourna vers l'assemblée. J'espère que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attends.

"Mesdames et messieurs. Il est minuit et les masques sont tombés. Enfin le moment venu de me présenter. Je suis le prince Henri, et je vous ai convié ici ce soir pour vous présenter ma fiancée, Rebecca Hawkins."

Alors que les applaudissements envahirent la salle, tout mon monde s'écroula autour de moi. Toute ma relation avec Louis, ou devrais-je dire avec le prince Henri, reposait sur un mensonge. J'avais fréquenté le prince, que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant ? Pendant quatre années il m'a menti encore et encore. Que cherchait-il en me trahissant dès le début de la pire des façons ? S'amuser avec un nouveau jouet jusqu'à ce qu'il se casse ? C'est ce qu'il comptait faire d'ailleurs, me rejeter devant tout son peuple pour bien m'humilier ensuite ?

"Rebecca tout va bien ? Tu es pâle tu te sens bien ?"

Non je me sens pas bien du tout espèce de traître. Cette voix pleine de bienveillance et de compassion me torture, je ne veux plus l'entendre. Mon cœur s'emballe, les larmes commencent à couler de mes yeux. Je ne peux plus rester une minute de plus dans un palais où je n'ai absolument rien à faire. C'est fini, tu as gagné ton jeu pervers, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir et tu ne me reverras plus jamais de toute ta misérable vie. Brûlez donc en Enfer votre Altesse. Je me détache de lui et me rue sur les portes qui me libèrent. Je m'élance dans les couloirs en pleurant et en soulevant ma robe. Même si je n'allais pas tarder à me casser la figure en courant avec des escarpins, je continuai à vive allure. J'entends le prince qui visiblement est blessé dans son orgueil. Tu avais raison Maria, c'est la pire chose qui existe en ce monde, et je te garantie que je ne plongerai jamais dans ses tréfonds.

"Gardes arrêtez-là ! Elle ne doit pas sortir d'ici ! Amenez-là dans mes appartements !"

Je les entends sur mes talons et j'accélère le pas. Oh non tu ne m'auras pas sale traître ! Sois maudit Louis ! Enfin j'aperçois l'entrée en vue. Peu importe si Oscar refusera catégoriquement de me laisser partir, je m'enfuirai s'il le faut. Une main puissante me saisit le poignet. Je manquai de trébucher avec mes espoirs quand deux bras stoppèrent ma chute.

"- Lâchez-moi ! Je vous ordonne de me laisser partir ! Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici ! J'ai été assez ridiculisée par ce traître !

\- Tenez-vous tranquille, m'ordonna le garde ! Je vous rappelle que vous parlez du prince ! Vous pourriez être décapitée pour votre manque de respect si cela l'enchante !

\- Et bien qu'il ne se gêne pas ! Je préfère encore mourir que d'être sa femme ! Pas après ce qu'il a osé me faire devant tous ces gens !"

Je tentai encore mais rien à faire, il me traîna dans les escaliers comme on traîne un assassin à la guillotine. Il me jeta dans ce que je suppose être les appartements du prince. Un lit royal, plusieurs armoires, commodes et bibliothèques, un bureau, on pourrait y loger une modeste famille avec de nombreux enfants. Une porte s'ouvrant derrière moi me fit sursauter, le prince m'a rejoint. Il devrait être heureux, après tout il peut maintenant me faire ce que bon lui semble. Bizarrement, son regard est rempli de tristesse et de déception. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras avec une tendresse qui me surprit. Des larmes coulèrent sur mon épaule.

"- Comment peux-tu me faire ça Rebecca, me demanda-t-il de sa voix brisée ? Me fuir alors que je peux enfin t'épouser pour de vrai. Je croyais que tu voulais de moi.

\- Quel culot, rétorquai-je en le repoussant ! C'est moi que tu oses accuser après ce que tu viens de faire ! M'humilier devant tout le monde en me révélant que j'ai en faite passé mon enfance avec le prince d'Angleterre ! Si tu me connais aussi bien que moi-même, tu aurais dû savoir que tout cela me ferait mal ! Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un tel mensonge pour perdre ma confiance ! Je refuse de t'épouser Louis, ou plutôt Henri !

\- Rebecca s'il te plaît si tu pouvais me laisser t'expliquer, me supplia-t-il !

\- Non il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu voulais un nouveau jouet alors tu m'as choisie mais je suis trop vieille maintenant alors tu cherches à me briser pour t'en chercher un autre ! Maintenant je t'ordonne de me laisser partir mais si tu es blessé dans ton orgueil je t'en pris envoie-moi à l'échafaud au-moins je n'aurai pas à vivre avec un menteur et un traître !"

C'est bon cette fois c'est moi qui ai gagné. Il va s'énerver et me renvoyer ou mieux m'exécuter, je serai sûre de ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais il s'obstine encore ma parole. Les personnes royales sont toutes pareilles, parce qu'elles ont le pouvoir elles se croient tout permis. Il ose encore me regarder dans les yeux après ça. Pourtant en y regardant bien, je peux voir de l'incompréhension et encore de la tristesse mais aucune trace de colère.

"Je suis désolé que tu aies imaginé tout ça Rebecca. Mais crois-moi tu n'as jamais été un jouet pour moi. Quand je t'ai rencontrée, mon précepteur me courait après pour me ramener à une leçon de laquelle je me suis enfui pour la énième fois. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être un prince, je voulais être vu comme quelqu'un de normal. C'est pour ça que dès mon plus jeune âge, je ne voulais que personne ne connaisse mon visage, ce que mes parents ont miraculeusement accepté. Mais toi, dès notre rencontre, tu me voyais comme un enfant comme toi. Alors il m'est venu l'idée d'inventer la vie que j'aurai voulu mener. J'ai utilisé un autre nom pour être sûr que tu ne te comportes pas comme ces personnes qui me connaissaient pour avoir l'impression au moins une fois dans ma vie de ne pas être prince. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je ne t'ai pas menti, c'est mon amour de la liberté. Puis tes paroles m'ont aidée à devenir un meilleur fils. Ils m'ont donc récompensé en me laissant passer du temps avec toi, je le méritais bien. Puis quand j'ai eu 10 ans je devais commencer à devenir un vrai prince et me concentrer pleinement sur mon rôle. C'est alors que m'ait venue l'idée de nous marier avec ce que nous avions. J'ai toujours ton alliance ici, tu peux vérifier. Juste sur mon bureau pour m'aider dans mon devoir. Mais avant de ne plus te revoir jusqu'à ce soir, j'avais demandé à ta sœur de m'envoyer chaque année tout ce que je devais savoir sur toi. Elle s'y est pliée et quand j'avais à nouveau du temps pour moi, je me suis mis à t'envoyer des cadeaux. A chaque fois le succès, j'étais heureux. Puis l'année où je choisirai ma femme, j'ai tout raconté à mes parents. A ma grande surprise, ils se sont montrés tolérants. Je leur ai donc exposé mon idée de bal et tout le reste. Ils étaient prêts à t'accepter comme belle-fille. Mais puisque tu ne veux pas de moi, je ne te retiens pas. Tu peux t'en aller si c'est ce que tu désires."

En me plongeant à nouveau dans son regard, je ne vis rien que la sincérité la plus pure du monde. Le seul traître ici c'était moi. Il s'est donné tant de mal pour tisser entre nous un amour qui était impossible au premier abord et je venais de tout gâcher. Cette fois le chagrin et le désespoir finirent par m'envahir. Alors que je ne pouvais plus contenir mes larmes, je serrai la jupe de ma robe dans mes mains. Je me précipitai vers lui et lui sautai au cou en sanglotant.

"- Pardon Henri ! Je te demande pardon ! Moi qui ne voulais pas te faire souffrir à cause de mon égoïsme on peut dire que j'ai tout gâché ! Je m'en veux d'avoir aussi mal interprété ton amour pour moi.

\- Calme-toi ma douce, les larmes ne vont pas à ton beau visage."

Je le regardai à nouveau dans les yeux. Cette fois c'est l'amour et le désir que je lus dans ses yeux. Son visage se rapprocha du mien et il m'embrassa. Cette soirée que j'avais imaginé est infidèle à mes rêves, elle est mille fois plus belle que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

"- Mais nous n'avons pas pu rester comme ça plus d'une minute. J'avais provoqué un sacré chaos ce soir-là. Nous sommes donc redescendus arranger les choses. Il m'a refait sa demande en mariage avec cette bague, expliquai-je à ma fille en lui montrant le saphir entouré de petits diamants monté sur un épais cercle d'or blanc. Puis nous nous sommes mariés un mois plus tard. Tes grands-parents ont fini par être rappelés au ciel, leurs vies étaient terminées. Puis tu es venue au monde Victoria.

\- C'était une très belle histoire maman. J'aimerai bien vivre quelque chose d'aussi romantique.

\- Je te le souhaite mon trésor."

Je levai à nouveau les yeux sur le portrait au-dessus de nous. Celui de cette nuit où j'ai rencontré mon mystérieux ange-gardien. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais j'étais vraiment sublime ce soir-là dans ma robe avec mes bijoux et ma coiffure. C'était la deuxième plus belle soirée de ma vie. La première place fut prise quand j'ai moi aussi donné la vie à ma propre œuvre d'art, un vrai sosie de ma mère. Rouquine, les yeux bleus, pimpante et joyeuse, c'est bien la petite fille de sa grand-mère. Pour son cinquième anniversaire, j'avais tenu à lui raconter comment j'ai retrouvé mon Henri, mon amour d'enfance. Je lui ai même montré tout ce que je portais ce soir là en lui promettant qu'elle portera cette tenue pour ses 16 ans.

"- Allez ma chérie, va voir ta tante. Elle sera contente de te voir.

\- Oui maman."

Mon regard la suivit, rejoindre Mathilda dans ses appartements jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir.


End file.
